El hechizo más antiguo
by lni
Summary: Dumbledore decide entregarle a Draco Malfoy un objeto que contiene el hechizo más poderoso que conozca, ¿el desastre será inminente?...


La historia de Harry Potter no me pertenece (¡que osadía pensarlo siquiera!) aunque me parezca exageradamente innecesario mencionarlo, debo aclararlo, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner, así como todos los personajes que en este fanfic aparecen (ya quisiera yo que Draco fuera mío...o Tom Felton, no podría decidirme nunca XD)

Capítulo 1

El truco del sombrero

Hermione Granger salió apresuradamente del gran comedor rumbo a la biblioteca, con todos esos deberes y los TIMOS ya próximos no podía perder el tiempo. Escuchó voces en uno de los pasillos, Snape y Dumbledore caminaban rumbo al despacho del segundo.

Es mi deber como jefe de la casa de Slytherin, ver por el bienestar de mis alumnos, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por...

Lo se Severus.- Dumbledore sonreía mientras lo guiaba con una mano en su hombro -No debes preocuparte.

Gracias...- Snape bajó la mirada.

Lo último que Hermione esperaba ver en la mirada de Severus Snape era gratitud.

Es un buen chico, encontrará su camino- Dumbledore se detuvo -lamentablemente hay cosas que no se pueden evitar -fijó sus sabios ojos en el techo y volvió a caminar lentamente -pero no podría permitirlo...lo sabes.

No se si yo pueda...- Dumbledore se detuvo por segunda ocasión, esta vez tomó a Snape por los hombros

Severus, se que puedes ayudarlo- la mirada del mago era de entera confianza -y sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso- hizo énfasis en esto último.

Dumbledore se quitó su sombrero y buscó dentro de este.

Siempre quise hacer esto, es un truco muggle que me enseñaron hace...- pensó unos segundos- ...bueno, ya no lo recuerdo.- dijo divertido.

Hermione no pudo ver que sacó del sombrero pero fuera lo que fuera tenía que ser algo importante para que lo guardara Albus Dumbledore y tan cerca de su cerebro, el lugar más seguro del mundo sin duda alguna.

Pero Dumbledore, esto es de...- el gesto de Snape volvía a ser el de siempre.

Sí, es de él Severus...dale esto de mi parte- dijo sonriendo ampliamente y dándole algo envuelto en un pañuelo -había pensado dárselo a otra persona, pero ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que es para él. Contiene el hechizo más antiguo y poderoso que conozco, pero todo lo que es poderoso es peligroso también.

Me lo imagino, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, puede salirse de control y...en fin, usted debe saber.- Snape desvió su mirada indignado.

No creo que eso que temes pase Severus, pero su efecto es muy rápido, créeme que nos enteraremos pronto, en menos de lo que digo "sorbete de limón"

La puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió y los dos desaparecieron tras de ella.

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que había escuchado, pero de algo estaba segura, tenía que contárselo a Harry y a Ron.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les digo que Dumbledore le entregó un objeto realmente poderoso a Snape y piensan dárselo a un Slytherin- Hermione veía preocupada a sus amigos -no se que piensen ustedes, pero sospecho que es a Malfoy- la chica entornó los ojos.

¿En qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?- gritó Ron con dramatismo -No quisiera empezar a creer que Dumbledore ya no es consciente de sus actos.- puso una expresión de pánico exagerada.

Creánme que si esto nos va a causar problemas, nos enteraremos pronto- Harry suspiró resignado mientras se imaginaba que podría haber sido aquel objeto y por qué lo entregarían a un Slytherin, su cerebro le gritaba "alerta permanente, Harry" y pese a todo no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso.

Eso mismo dijo Dumbledore- ¿Acaso Malfoy podía ser peor todavía? Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón esperando por el desastre.

Pero ¿a quién engañaba, hacía mucho que el desastre la había invadido.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco Malfoy siempre había llevado sobre él una serie de "responsabilidades", todas desembocaban en el doble de privilegios, que por supuesto merecía.

Como todos los Malfoy debía estudiar en Hogwarts y no podía ser un estudiante más, debía ser el mejor...a costa de lo que fuera. Por ser un mago de sangre pura debía cuidar de escoger bien a sus amistades, así como también debía dejar en claro qué era él quien estaba al mando.

Su padre se había encargado de explicarle lo que significaba tener el poder, y las cosas que no eran compatibles con los magos de su clase. Tenía lo que quería..así de fácil, y se deshacía de lo que ya no quería aún más fácil, darse cuenta de eso...ni siquiera había tenido grado de dificultad.

Pero vaya que era una molestia tener que recordar eso todos los días a aquellos que osaban olvidarlo, pensaba mientras se dirigía al campo de quiditch con el resto del equipo tras él, esperando encontrar a esos Gryffindor de nuevo y deseando por que sus improvisados insultos (cada vez más mordaces) provocaran como mínimo una pelea...aunque ya no le divirtieran como solían divertirle antes.

Pero había algo que aún le producía cierta satisfacción, algo que todavía lograba arrancarle una sonrisa...Hermione Granger y su mirada de desprecio cuando la llamaba "sangre sucia". Sí, esa tonta hija de muggles que se ponía furiosa cada vez que lo veía, pero que nunca se arriesgaba a perder unos cuantos puntos...de todos modos, sabía que San Potter y _ese_ Weasley los perderían por ella. _Hermione Granger_...últimamente se le había empezado a hacer costumbre ignorarlo y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, _¿que no se daba cuenta de que no había otra forma de...?_

Al fin llegan- no había Gryffindors, allí solo estaba el profesor Snape -quiero que parctiquen lo suficiente como para aplastar a sus oponentes, no me conformaré con menos.- Snape se acercó a él y le dió algo envuelto en un pañuelo con expresión desagradable -Creo que esto, te pertenece desde ahora Draco, es solo tuya, practica y no la pierdas de vista.- le dijo Snape irritado, se dió la media vuelta y salió del campo hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba¿desde cuándo le hablaba así?...desenvolvió el pañuelo y una snitch voló unos centímetros sobre su mano y trató de alejarse, la atrapó al instante y algo extraño lo hizo sonreír, de pronto sentía unas ganas incontrolables de subir a su escoba y sentir el aire golpear su cara...y eso hizo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
